


When The World Is Closing In

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), BECAUSE I AM LITERAL TRASH, Established Relationship, F/M, Fitz being adorable, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Jemma stressing over everything, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: With Jemma stressing over work, Fitz does his best to try and help her relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Although not explicitly stated, it is highly implied in the earlier part of this fic that Jemma does have a form of anxiety as I do headcanon Jemma to have something similar to that.

“Jems?” Fitz asked, knocking on her door.

They were back at her house, spending Christmas with her family. His mum had come down, as she had done the past ten years since Fitz had met Jemma. It had been a tradition ever since the two scientists had started dating. And it wasn’t one that was going to end anytime soon.

She looked up from her laptop, pulling out her earbuds and smiling up at her boyfriend. “Hi.”

He smiled back, and climbed on the bed beside her. She set the device to the side and allowed herself to sink in his embrace, her head resting on his chest as he placed a kiss on her forehead. “Hey, you wanna go out for lunch? My treat.”

She looked at her laptop, and then back at him, who had taken her hand in his own and was rubbing his hand over the back of it reassuringly. He must be able to sense the stress that was radiating of her. “I need to finish this,” she whispered.

“When’s the deadline?”

She shrugged. “It’s after the New Year. About the 9th.”

“How far through are you?”

“More than half way,” she said.

“Then it’s okay,” he told her, placing a kiss on her forehead. “You still have about three weeks to do it. But if you don’t want to, it’s okay. Go out for lunch I mean. We can stay in and you can finish it.”

She closed her eye for a moment, and allowed herself to try and settle the nerves that were residing within her. Because she did want to go out for lunch, she really did, but the idea of leaving her work half finished, even though she knew she would get it finished, caused her stomach to twist into anxious knots.

“Jemma,” came his voice, breaking the silence that had settled in her room. “Hey, Jems, you okay?”

It was only then that she realised that she was crying, silent tears streaming down her face. “I…” she said, unable to find the words.

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm in calming gesture. She buried her face in his shirt, the tears soaking the cotton. “You’re gonna be okay,” he reassured. "You're gonna get it done. You're half way there, and you know the stuff. We can stay home, go out for lunch when its done instead. It's up to you," he said, knowing just what to do to help calm her and they stayed in that position until she felt calmed.

“Sorry,” she whispered, pulling away and wiping her tears away with the sleeve.

“For what?” he asked, pushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

She shrugged. “For this. For being…”

“You’re not being stupid,” he whispered, leaning in and placing another kiss on her forehead. “I know what you mean, I understand, okay?”

She nodded when there was a knock on her door. It was her mum. “Are you two going out for lunch?”

Fitz looked at his girlfriend who nodded. “Yeah, mum, yeah we’re going out.”

Adelle Simmons nodded. “So you won’t need anything made for tonight then?”

Fitz spoke this time, “No, we’ll make something when we get back.”

“Do you know where you’re going yet?”

“The pizzeria on High Street,” Jemma said, making a choice but knowing it was his favourite place to eat.

Her mum nodded. “I’ll leave you two it then.”

And she left the room.

***

It was another half an hour before they were walking down High Street, wrapped in hats and scarfs and oversized coats. Their arms were wrapped around each other, and Jemma had her head resting on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked, guiding her out from the cold and into the warmth of the pizzeria.

“Just everything,” she whispered, as the waiter greeted them and guided them to their table. “For always being there for me.”

He kissed her, before pulling out her chair for her and helping her sit then took his own. “Where else would I be?”

She shrugged as she picked up the oversized menu, making her way down the options. “I just… thank you.”

He smiled at her over his own menu. “It’s okay.”

She nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you more. What are you thinking of getting?”

He looked at the menu. “What about the veggie delight?”

She raised an eyebrow, he never got that. “You want to share?”

He nodded. “’Course.”

She smiled. “Sounds amazing.”

***

They simply didn’t spend the meal together, they decided to spend the rest of the afternoon together rather than going back home.

They spend it walking the streets, visiting all the shops, and doing some last-minute shopping (well, Fitz was. Jemma had finished a number of days ago. She did excel at preparation after all).

Once in the main shopping area of town, Jemma pulled away from his embrace. “I’ll be back in a minute,” she said when she saw confusion spread across his face. “I just need the bathroom.”

He nodded, leaning in to kiss her, causing her to giggle. “I’ll be here, okay?”

She nodded, before drifting away.

Fitz knew that he only had a number of minute to run in to the jewellers to collect what he wanted and thankfully, despite that it was only a number of days before Christmas, it was nearly empty.

And anyway, all he had to do was sign a form and show identification, he had already paid for the item.

He was in and out of the store, the item safely in his pocket before Jemma even knew that he was gone.

“Ready?” she asked once she had come out of the bathroom, lacing her hand in his.

He nodded, and as they headed off, her head coming to rest against his shoulder again, she had an idea. “Do you know where we’ve not been yet?”

“No…”

“That bookshop, the independent one, just around the corner. Can we go?”

He looked down at her. Eyes twinkling and full of joy. “Yeah, course we can. Why wouldn’t we?”

She shrugged and together, hand in hand, they walked to what Jemma would call her favourite shop.

***

Hours later, with darkness settling on the world, the young couple were still in the bookshop, curled up on the beanbags that resided in one of the darkened corners, two mugs of half-drunk hot chocolate beside them.

Jemma had her head on his lap, eyes closed as she allowed his words to wash her.

It was an old book they were reading, one that neither of them had ever heard of before but the plot had sounded interesting. It was short, and they were half way through it.

Bookmarking his place, with a receipt, Fitz set it down beside him, as the shop was soon closing and they didn’t want to keep the owners any longer.

He looked down at her, almost asleep now, and he wasn’t surprised due to the amount of work she had been doing over the past number of days. “Jems,” he whispered. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

She rubbed at her eye. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one wasn't so fluffy at the beginning but yeah. It got there... Title comes from May I by Trading Yesterday.


End file.
